wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peach
Credit to Icebutterfly116 for letting me use her format. Wanna go on an adventure? I promise it'll be fun! Peach is a 5 year old (in dragon years) and 14 year old (in human years) dragonet. Her parents are are Luna Crystal's OC's, Mango and Berry. After the death of Peach's mother Berry she started to explore more and trying new things, she even took a liking to writing. Peach is one of Luna Crystal's OC's. And Luna Crystal is the creator of Peach so please don't use her without permission or you'll get slapped in the face with Peach's angry wits. Appearance Peach's body structure is like any ordinary rainwing's, except her wings are a little longer making her a little faster than other rainwings and helps her travle for longer distances. And because of her a little longer wing span her tail is a little longer too, which helps with greater balance. Peach's scales are a peach color because peach is her favorite color making them that way, they also have a hint of bright pink in them too. Peach also has unusual light green swirls all over her body, when she Camoflouges you can't see them but when her scales turn a diffrent color they are still there with there light green color. Sometimes Peach wishes she didn't have them because of all the looks she gets from new dragons and still some of the rainwings. Peach has amberish, orange eyes but mostly orange, sort of like an orange or a mango. Peach got her orange eyes from her father Mango. Personality On the outside Peach may seem a bit jumpy but that's only when she's excited, when she's happy she's like any other dragon, calm and relaxed. Peach likes when her friends are around so she can talk with them walk around the rain forest with them. When Peach is happy she becomes nice to mostly everyone except dragons she dislikes, making her seem like an all friendly dragon. Sometimes Peach can be a little salty, but this happens mostly when she's angry. Like if someone hurt her friend or father she would lash out at them, and later be a little salty to others, but this quickly wears off. Peach likes to go with the flow of things sometimes, though she knows all the decisions she makes and still has to make, life leads her through multiple paths and which ever one she chose she accepts her choice because she knows there is no going back. She's also very adventurous, she likes to explore and do new things. And she loves to read scrolls and write about the things she sees which mostly crates her personality. Abilities Peach has practiced using, counseling, targeting, and learning everything there is to know about her venom plenty of times in the Rainwing schools, making her good at using venom and targeting it where she wants it to shoot. Peach has been able to camouflage ever since she was a dragonet, she can camouflage into backgrounds normally, but she has green swirl patterns on her scales so that when her scales turn diffrent color she still has green swirl patterns. Since Peach's wing span is a little bigger than normal Rainwings it gives her the advantage to fly a little faster and longer. And because of her longer wings she's got a longer tail for better balance. When Peach was little she found a dagger out in the forest, she wanted to study it so she asked her father for a scroll on daggers and he eventually got her one. She read the scroll hundreds of times and even learned how to use one. History Egg Peach's mother (Berry) was expecting Mango's egg. Berry knew that her egg wasn't going to come in till a little longer, so she went on a stroll. She rested by some peach trees and suddenly her stomach started to hurt and she gave birth to an unusual looking egg, an egg with green patterns on it. She went back to the village and showed the tribe as they saw in shock. Mango and Berry later decided to name her Peach because she was layed at a place with lots of peach trees. Egg-Dragonethood (11 months) For a couple of weeks Peach stayed with her mother then later she was sent to the hatchery with the other dragonets, at first she was the smallest then she got old and bigger and her green swirls started to stand out more. Some of the dragonets would make fun of her swirls that she 'looked different' or she 'was a weird looking rainwing'. She always just ignored them and mostly studied the forest and plants and animals. Dragonethood Once she got older she was moved out of the hatchery and got her own hamock, she always wanted to explore the forest but her mother told her not and that it was dangerous. Later as Peach got older her mother passed for an unknown reason to the whole tribe, Peach and Mango mourned for her death. Eventually some time passed and Peach decided to go into the forest, she learned lots of things their and now she loves to write, read, practice with daggers, and other things. Relationships Shadow (Luna Crystal) W.I.P Fanfic/Roleplays Work in progress. Quotes Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Gallery I have no art. ;D Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonets